


kiss of fire

by maxille



Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [4]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Fluff, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Leokasa Week, M/M, leokasa, leokasa week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Bonds grow as trees and flowers do.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: Leokasa Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710790
Kudos: 23
Collections: Leokasa Week





	kiss of fire

**_ Autumn _ **

Leaves of yellow and red fall gracefully from the trees. Leo likes stepping on them and hearing the satisfying crunch they make under his shoe. Tsukasa thinks this is silly, but adorable, nonetheless.

The two were headed nowhere in particular; they were just on a quaint walk, enjoying each other's company. Occasionally, one would ask a question, and the other would respond with an answer, and silence filled the air once again. It wasn’t an awkward silence-a silence that spoke louder than words.

“Look, Suo! The leaves kinda look like your hair!” Leo exclaimed. Tsukasa giggled, catching a leaf as it fell from above and handing it to his excitable lover. Leo looked at it astonished as if the leaf were a gift from the gods. In any other circumstance, he’d run off and use the leaf as inspiration for his next masterpiece, but he decided against it. Tsukasa was more important than any old score he could compose.

“Suo! Look over there!” Leo pointed at a pile of leaves, and Tsukasa immediately knew what was going on inside Leo’s head. Before he could object, Leo was dragging him by the wrist towards the growing mountain. Without warning, Leo leaped in, causing Tsukasa to come tumbling after. The leaves crackled under the added weight; Tsukasa wasn’t entirely convinced it wasn’t the sound of their bones snapping. But no, the leaves had broken their fall, and the two lay there, hand in hand.

“The leaves are almost as pretty as you, Suo!” Leo said, breath still heavy. Tsukasa couldn’t be mad at that. He smiled; cheeks tinged pink. Another silence ensued as the two lay looking up at the cool pinks and oranges of the sky, a crisp breeze blowing leaves through the air. Tsukasa’s heart skipped a beat when Leo tightened his grip on his hand. Quiet time didn’t come often with Leo, but when it did, Tsukasa cherished it. 

“Leo, the sun’s starting to set. Maybe we should head inside,” Tsukasa suggested. Leo whined in response, kicking his legs like a child who’d just been scolded. “Alright, alright. We can stay a little longer.” Tsukasa rolled his eyes, not surprised by Leo’s childishness. Leo laughed, shifting closer to place his head on Tsukasa’s shoulder.

“Suo, I love you!” he blurted randomly. Even though he’d heard it hundreds of times, it still flustered Tsukasa. “C’mon, you love me back, right? Say it!” Leo wailed. Tsukasa sighed, using his free hand to turn Leo’s head towards his. Leo was caught by surprise, which was a rarity given his spontaneous nature. Regardless, Tsukasa closed the gap between their faces, engaging in a deep, warm kiss.

“Actions speak louder than words, Leo,” Tsukasa teased. He got up and offered a hand to Leo, who took it gratefully. Leo still looked a little surprised, though he’d never admit that. The two continued to walk, but Leo was a little less talkative than usual.

**_ Winter _ **

Delicate flakes of snow replaced the leaves that once fell from the sky, signifying the Winter months had arrived. Tsukasa never took much interest in snow. He’d much rather just stay inside in front of a cozy fire, watching as the neighborhood kids ran around with glee, throwing snowballs and the like. Of course, when Leo was involved, relaxing was never really an option. Leo wouldn’t know relaxed if it ran him over. Energetic as always, Leo burst into the room Tsukasa was occupying, scarf, beanie, and jacket in tow.

“C’mon, Suo~! Let’s go play!” he yelled, jumping up and down like an excitable puppy. Tsukasa only chuckled, sticking his nose right back into the book he was reading.

“No thanks, Leo. Have fun, though,” he replied. Leo pouted, muttered something like,  _ Suo’s so boring, _ before storming over to him. He snatched the book from Tsukasa’s hand, frisbeeing it to an unknown corner of the room. Tsukasa knew resisting would be pointless; he’d simply be delaying the inevitable. He reluctantly let Leo drag him out of his chair. Tsukasa was sure to grab his coat before getting forced out of the door.

Leo wasted no time joining the children’s snowball fight. Tsukasa chose to stand on the sidelines and watch as his boyfriend ran and played, not a care in the world. Tsukasa was taken out of his thoughts by a snowball to the thigh. Leo was giggling uncontrollably, and the children joined in also. Tsukasa snickered.

“Alright. I see how it is, Leo,” he sneered. He knelt and began balling up snow in his hand. If Leo so desperately wanted to mess with him, he may as well have some fun with it. He mustered up all of his strength and pegged the snowball at Leo’s chest, causing him to stumble back and land on his hands.

The snowball fight went on late into the evening. All of the kids had gone back to their homes, leaving only Leo and Tsukasa to mindlessly throw snowballs at each other. As Tsukasa was balling up another in his hand, Leo charged right into him. He fell and landed on his back, Leo falling on top.

Before Tsukasa could protest, Leo had smashed their lips together. Tsukasa instinctively threw his arms around Leo’s neck, pulling him closer. The two shared the embrace for a few more seconds before separating. That night, the two were all tuckered out from the days' events. Instead of Leo’s usual hyperactive antics, the two peacefully snuggled under a blanket.

**_ Spring _ **

Spring was Tsukasa’s favorite season. The trees sprouted cherry blossoms; a type of flower Tsukasa held close to his heart. Earlier that day, he’d received a text from Leo telling him to go to the park after work for a ‘special surprise’ he had planned. Tsukasa had no idea what that entailed, but he was curious.

Atop a small hill in the distance sat Leo, hair blowing with the cool spring breeze. Tsukasa’s lips curled into a smile. Seeing him stare so absentmindedly was cute; it got Tsukasa wondering what was going on in that mind of his. He approached Leo from behind, putting his arms around his shoulders. Leo was sat atop a picnic mat. He’d prepared a basket full of snacks.

“Hey, Suo! The weather was nice today, so I thought we could have a picnic!” Leo said with __ a beaming smile. “I got everything you liked! There should be a tub of ice cream in there too. Unless I forgot it!” Leo laughed at his joke. Tsukasa sat down near Leo, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek as thanks. 

* * *

After they’d eaten a bit, Leo dug into his pants and pulled out a pocketknife. Tsukasa was confused at first, but when Leo began carving a heart into the tree they sat by, it clicked. He blushed at the thought; having their initials carved into a tree for eternity for all to see.

“C’mon, Suo! T for Tsukasa! Or maybe S for Suo?” Leo pondered aloud, handing the knife to Tsukasa. He went with S, as the nickname felt more romantic. Once it was done, the two gawked over their creation. “Y’know, Suo, I love you a lot!” Leo said. Tsukasa had gotten better at handling his boyfriend's spontaneous flirting, but he could still feel his cheeks heat up a bit.

“I love you too, Leo,” Tsukasa responded. The two sat in silence for a moment, occasionally looking at each other only to look away when they were caught. When their eyes met, they inched closer until their lips were touching.

**_ Summer _ **

The Summer sun now beam ed down upon the world. Japan was humid around this time, so Leo’s request to go to the beach didn’t sound like a bad idea. It’d been a while since Knights had gotten together for their leisure, so it’d be a nice catch-up opportunity.

Leo and Tsukasa were the last ones to arrive at the beach (Tsukasa blames Leo for taking so long to choose which pants to wear). After a short chastisement from their three friends, the fun began. Tsukasa didn’t feel like swimming yet, so he sat and took care of the groups belonging. Watching his friends play in the water reminded him of the past; it’d been about a year since he and Leo had started dating. Knights were the first people they told, and they were all very supportive. Time had passed, though. They were all doing things with their lives. They didn’t have much free time anymore, but Tsukasa wished he could spend all of the time they did have like this.

“C’mon, Suo! Don’t be so boooring!” Tsukasa was taken back to reality by an impertinent tugging on his arm. He let Leo drag him towards the ocean and he stumbled forward when Leo suddenly let go. He joined in on the fun, splashing, and tackling in the water.

\--

“Come to think of it, we’ve never even seen you two kiss,” Arashi blurted out of nowhere, wearing an evil grin on her face. Tsukasa tried to hide his embarrassment but to no avail. 

“Not that it’s a-any of your business...” he stuttered. “Besides, we kiss all-“

Tsukasa was cut off by a harsh pair of lips meeting his. Cheers (Arashi) and groans (Izumi) were heard, but Leo didn’t care. Tsukasa didn’t kiss back but didn’t break away either; he was too nervous to do either. Instead, he just stood knee-deep in water, stiff as a board.

“Ew, Leo! Your lips are all salty...” he commented when they broke apart. Leo and Arashi chuckled. The day was fun, but Tsukasa was definitely ready to head home.

On their trip home, Tsukasa reminisced on the past year. He and Leo had many ups and downs, but in the end, they loved each other dearly. Tsukasa wouldn't trade the thing's he had for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> im proud of this ahvdahcas  
> its my longest one so far I hope you all enjoy it too  
> all I could think about during the autumn one was that one textpost where its like:  
> uk: we call it autumn from the latin word autumnus  
> us: we call it fall because leaf fall down  
> day 4 down, three days left! i don't know how to write masquerade so it will probably be very bad bear with me
> 
> follow me on twitter @becky__help


End file.
